Aki Hajime
by Leafheart9
Summary: Ean and Kimi are your average teenagers- but what happens when they get sucked into the world of Fruits Basket? Randomness, possible craziness, love and emotions that bring out fights. What could possibly go wrong?...
1. Chapter 1

_Umm......Hi everyone. This is my first try at fanfiction writing....  
__so- gotta give me credit for trying.  
Here's the first chapter- hope you like it.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
I'll try to update soon.  
I'll answer questions as long as they are appropriate- so, keep that in mind._  
_And Aki Hajime means Bright Beginning- for those of you  
who are wondering.  
Thats all for now- Happy Reading._

_-----_

I walked down the noisy city streets, lined with cars- parked and in-use. Stopping at a corner, I pushed the button, and waited for the red hand to change to a green person walking. Sighing to myself, I looked up at the sky while I waited. It was a clear day- soft wind occasionally, and the sun wasn't making it too hot. I looked back at the sign, and with a start I realized it had changed- and continued on my way before it changed. Its not that I was in any hurry to get anywhere- I was just walking around for no real reason. Back at my house- or father's house- it was getting pretty hectic. His girlfriend always came over, and brought her daughters along- and they always fought over me. One said I loved her, the other one said I loved her, and it would keep going on and on like that until they left- which sometimes took a good day or two- depending on how many nights my dad's girlfriend stayed. A light breeze ruffled my ear-length golden brown hair; I heard a whistle from a passing car. I looked up and saw some teen girls in it, and sighed. No matter where I went- I was caught by the fandom of girls. For some reason they all thought of me as a prince, and at the high school I attended- there was a Prince Ean fan club. It began when I moved here from Japan in my middle school years- 7th grade- and now I was in 10th grade. Oh how much I wanted desperately to go back to Japan, but there was a part of me that wanted to stay- despite all this craziness. A sudden car honk brought me out of my thoughts, and I quickly got out of the road. I hadn't been paying attention and almost got ran over- which happened when I thought about Kimi. She was the somewhat outsider at the high school- not popular but not a nerd or anything else. Kimi had a couple close-knit friends, but other than that, she didn't have much at the school. She was pure American, and had lived here her whole life. If I moved, I would want to bring her along, but that would be a heck of a conversation.

''_Hey Kimi- will you come with me to Japan?_'' I thought in my head with a smirk. As I looked across the street- I saw Kimi and her three friends, lounging at the park- just hanging out and having fun. I was so glad that Kimi and her friends weren't part of the fan club at school- but did that mean Kimi didn't like me?

"_Possible_," I though sadly, but pushed that aside and kept walking. My path, though, lead me straight by where Kimi was- and I took my chance to be near her. As I neared them, I happened to start hearing bits of their conversation- and as normal, for them anyway- they were talking about anime.

"You have to admit that Kakashi has his good side," Kimi said.

"But he reads those perverted books!" exclaimed Angel.

"So? Put that aside and he's awesome!" Kimi argued, smiling. Angel sighed, giving up; even I knew that once Kimi's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

"What about Gaara?" Kimi said, and Angel sat up quickly," he can be cold hearted at times- but he has a good side as well. Everyone has quirks- but that's what makes us love them."

"_Naruto_," I thought, as I passed them," _Most likely they'll start with another anime soon."_ Sure enough, before I was out of earshot, I heard Raine's voice.

"What about Kyoya?" Raine asked Kimi.

"He can be evil and have a bad temper- but he can also be very caring and lovable," Kimi noted.

"_Ouran High School Host Club_," I thought, and sadly, I was now to far from them to hear more. I would have loved to join in the conversation- but then Kimi might think I was weird or something. A tire squealed to a stop ahead of me, and I looked up.

"Oh great," I moaned inwardly. Ashlee and Mary- my dad's girlfriend's daughters- had somehow found me- probably more like hunted me down. Quickly, I turned and tried to pretend not to notice them, but it didn't work. As I walked away, they tackled me from each side, each clinging to an arm, and stared each other down.

"He's mine! I reached him first!" Ashlee said icily.

"No! He's mine! I reached him first!" Mary argued," Ean- tell her you love me!"

"No- he loves me! He told me so- which is why we have a date tonight!" Ashlee countered, and that's when I intervened.

"I don't love either of you," I told them, trying not to be a snob about it," And Ashlee- we don't have a date tonight!"

"Then it's tomorrow!" Ashlee exclaimed.

"No. It's not," I told her," We never have a date- never ok?" I managed to shake them off, and re-traced my steps. As I walked, I kept my eyes on the ground, hoping not to look like a stalker or anything like that to Kimi.

"EAN! Wait up!" I heard Ashlee and Mary sing together from behind me, and soon they were glued to my side- again. Why they were acting nice to each other right now- I have no clue. I walked by Kimi and her friends, my face blank- the two clutching onto me smiling smugly. That's when realization hit me- they were trying to make it look like they were better then Kimi. Once again, I shook myself free from their grasp.

"Leave me alone you two," I told Ashlee and Mary, and walked off- my face slightly warm.

"_Am I actually blushing_?" I thought, wondering- if I was I hope Kimi hadn't seen me blushing," Why must my life be like this?" My cell phone began to ring and I picked it up.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, and listened," Alright, I'll be there." I hung up and sighed- there was no way to ignore tonight. Dinner with everyone- dad, his girlfriend, Ashlee and Mary- great. With that and one last look up at the sky, I headed toward home.

------

Quickly, I got in my room, shut the door- without slamming it- and locked it.

"_Safe_," I thought, smiling. Turning around, I made my way to my desk and sat down- turned on the computer and desk light- and sighed. Clicking my screen name, I signed in- I had a screen name so that if anyone else got on my computer, they couldn't access anything without my password- which no one knew. As the computer loaded everything, a couple clicks alerted me that I had email and my messenger popped up- showing the few people I considered my actual friends. I logged into the school site and signed in there- and I saw I had a message from the person I tutored.

**To:** _Lightening_Tiger_

**From:** _Blue_Rose_

**Subject:** _help please_

**Message:**

_Hey, I need some help in algebra…again -_- . I'm starting to fall behind everyone again. It's not my fault- I just can't seem to keep up with everyone. Will you please help me?_

I couldn't help but smile a little. Blue_Rose was one of the sweetest people on the tutor program. I had no idea who she really was, which was part of the program- you never got your real name told to anyone- but your profile showed your weak points and your gender. From their, when you needed help, you would message one of the tutors who excelled in that subject you needed help with, and they would help you the most they could. I looked at the time it was sent- and quickly replied- seeing it was sent just moments before.

**To:** _Blue_Rose_

**From**: _Lightening_Tiger_

**Subject:** _help please_

**Message:**

_Of course I'll help you. ;) What exactly do you need help in?_

I sent the message and began to work on my own homework when the message box opened up and I saw a reply.

**To:** _Lightening_Tiger_

**From:** _Blue_Rose_

**Subject:** _help please_

**Message:**

_Thank you so much! Well- right now we are doing slopes…but I don't understand how to do them….at all -_-. My teacher says there's a certain formula…but I don't know what it is- and I don't know if I could even understand it if I had it._

I smiled to myself, and quickly replied back.

**To**: _Blue_Rose_

**From**: _Lightening_Tiger_

**Subject:** _help please_

**Message:**

_Always happy to help. Your teacher is right- the formula to find a slope is pretty easy to remember- it's: Y2 – Y1 = M(X2- X1) where M equals the slope which equals rise/run which in return equals Y2 – Y1/ X2 – X1. That might seem a little confusing, so in other words the formula is: y = mx + b, where m = slope and b = y intercept. Which ever one you use, is up to you. I find the first one easiest. Does this help you? If not- I am completely happy with doing some practice problems._

I sent that and sat back, slightly spinning in my chair, waiting for a response. Soon and sure enough, a response came.

**To:** _Lightening_Tiger_

**From:** _Blue_Rose_

**Subject**: _help please_

**Message:**

_I get it!! Thank you so so so much!!! I owe you so much for this!_

I smiled and replied back, before I signed off.

**To:** _Blue_Rose_

**From:** _Lightening_Tiger_

**Subject**: _help please_

**Message:**

_You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. If you ever need any help ever again- feel free to ask me. I'm usually up until 11 or so- and normally up by 9 on the weekends. I have a sport practice on Wednesdays though- which is right after school until 5. I keep a pretty close eye on my messages. Ciao._

As I was about to sign out, another message popped up.

**To**: _Lightening_Tiger_

**From:** _Blue_Rose_

**Subject:** _help please_

**Message**:

_Ciao- that's bye in Italian. You take foreign language or something as well? Sorry…just curious. Night!_

Laughing softly to myself, I sent one last reply.

**To**: _Blue_Rose_

**From**: _Lightening_Tiger_

**Subject:** _help please_

**Message:**

_No- I don't take any foreign language- I'm just naturally bilingual. I've never been to Italy though. I know Japanese, Italian, Dutch, and French. 'Night._

I sent that and signed out, and then I went to bed.

---------------

Walking through the hallway- I managed to look up and see a huge group of girls- all of them in the fan club. Quickly, I made a left turn and found myself in the library.

"_At least they can't harass me in here without getting into trouble with the librarian_," I thought, sighing contently. The librarian hated anyone who spoke to loudly, so it was the perfect place to get away from obnoxious, loud fan girls.

"_I'm here- I might as well look at what books are here_," I thought, and began walking down the isles. Sadly, they didn't stock any anime books- but if I signed out anime books and the word got out- I'd be ruined. Which might not be that bad and all- but then Kimi might think I was nuts. I stopped at one of the science fiction spots, and picked out a random book. I flipped through a couple pages, but closed it and put it back. As I put it back though, I saw Kimi at the computers- and if my eyes weren't deceiving me- she kept giving anxious glances at the librarian's desk.

"_What is she doing_?" I thought, and walked toward her, sitting down beside her. She quickly minimized her screen and resumed a report.

"So- what's the report about?" I asked her silently.

"What? Oh," Kimi said, slightly frowning, and I saw her eyes read a couple lines of what she had written," Rain Forest."

"Interesting," I replied quietly," What were you looking at before I showed up? I saw it- so no use in hiding it." I saw her look anxiously at the librarian's desk, then at me, and finally she sighed, and brought the screen back up.

"Fruits Basket manga on the computer," I found myself whispering, and then quickly looked away, thinking horridly," _I shouldn't have known that- I shouldn't have known that- I shouldn't have known that! Great_!" I wanted to bang my head on the keyboard in front of me, but I resisted.

"How'd you know?" Kimi asked softly- and I noticed her voice was pleased, rather then sickened.

"I happen to read them in my spare time," I confessed, my head ducking a little.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed softly, and I looked up at her, pleased.

"I have the DVD's…if you want to come over and watch them with me," I offered.

"Um…" Kimi said, thinking, and then nodding," Sure. What time?"

"Right after school- if you are available."

"Okay- I'll meet you at your locker," she smiled, and then signed out of her school account as the bell rang. Sighing sadly, I got up and faced the door.

"Good luck…_prince_," she said, and I noted the sarcasm in her voice; I smiled, and left the library right after her.

----------

"Sorry about that," I apologized, as I shut my bedroom door and locked it.A group of fangirls had practically stalked me all the way to my house, and had given Kimi ice cold stares. She questioned my movements and I explained.

"If I don't lock it- Ashlee and Mary will burst in any time of the day and interrupt me," I told her, obvious annoyance in my voice.

"Oh- I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No reason for you to be sorry- it's alright," I smiled, and crossed my room to my TV. I pulled the Fruits Basket DVD's out and turned to her.

"Any preference on where we begin?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"None at all," she assured me with a smile that took my breath away. I opened the case and went through them, finding the first one.

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you dye your hair?" I asked her. I saw her reflection in the TV screen; she toyed a little with some strands and then answered me.

"I guess I got tired of the dark brown/dirty blonde color, and wanted to be more of my natural color- blonde- but after adding the hair color- it turned out more of a strawberry blonde," she answered. I nodded, and pushed the button for the DVD to begin- but nothing happened. Then I realized I had to turn on the TV first; after I did that, I sat back and pressed play.

"Make yourself comfortable," I told Kimi with a smile, and she nodded, laying on my bed on her stomach. A sudden unfamiliar voice got my attention.

"Do you want to go back home? Do you think you would have a better life then where you are now?"

"Yes," I answered aloud, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Do you want to see what it's like somewhere else? Possibly live in a different world?"

"Yes," I heard Kimi answer.

"Then welcome." The voice stopped, and soon I felt myself get tugged by an invisible force into my TV along with Kimi. After who knows how long, we landed with a thud on hard ground. I looked around and became speechless.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Todo," I heard Kimi say softly, and I nodded.

"Call me crazy- but I think we're in the Fruits Basket world," I said softly, and Kimi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do my eyes deceive me- or are their two strange teenagers on my porch?" I heard a man say, and Kimi and I looked up- and found ourselves looking at none other then Shigure Sohma.


	2. Chapter 2

I was stunned- shocked, stunned, confused, and amazed. With a quick glance at Kimi, I could practically read her mind through her eyes- and she was feeling the exact same thing. I could tell she was trying to keep from screaming in joy. My attention switched back to Shigure, and I decided to go along with it- why not, we were here to have fun, right?

"I'm so sorry sir," I apologized, "But me and my friend got lost. We didn't mean to trespass. We fell down the hill – we're just so tired and hungry…" I had gestured toward the hill I knew was behind us when I had told him of falling down it. We did look like we had fallen down the hill- our cloths had become very dirty from our fall from how ever we got here.

"Ah, I see," Shigure nodded thoughtfully, and then his eyes landed on Kimi. Almost as an instinct, I moved in his line of vision. I had seen this show plenty of times to know what was going through his head- high school girls normally had that affect on him. Kimi seemed to realize that to- and I noticed her softly blush. A book bag dropped onto his head, and we saw Yuki standing behind him.

"I'm sorry if my cousin was causing you trouble," Yuki apologized, noticing my defensive position in front of Kimi. I relaxed and smiled, moving a little.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," Yuki continued," Are you knew?"

"Yes," I nodded," And we're both orphans… So we don't really have anywhere to go…"

"I'm sorry," Yuki said, looking truly sad, and he and Shigure exchanged thoughtful glances; then Shigure nodded.

"You're more then welcome to stay here- you'll have to share rooms with Yuki and Tohru, if you don't mind," Shigure said.

"Are you sure?" I asked," We don't want to cause any trouble."

"It'll be fine- don't worry," Shigure smiled, waving it off with his hand," By the way- my name is Shigure Sohma- and this is Yuki Sohma."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Sohma-san and Sohma-san," I say politely, thanking that I was familiar with the Japanese language," I am...Raiden, and this is… Emiko." I had to think kind of quickly- so I ended up using my Japanese name, and I used the nickname I had for Kimi- Emiko, which meant beautiful child.

"No need to be formal," Shigure laughed, and I nodded. Just then, Tohru and Kyo came around the corner.

"Ah- this is Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda," Shigure smiled, introducing them," Tohru, Kyo- this is Raiden-san and Emiko-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tohru smiled," Do you go to our school?"

"No," I answer, shaking my head.

"Well- not for long," Shigure said, standing up," I'll go get dressed, and take you to the school for an entrance exam."

"Shigure- their cloths are filthy," Kyo pointed out. Shigure sweat-dropped, and then thought for a minute.

"They'll just borrow some cloths from you guys," Shigure finally said, and disappeared into the house.

"Wait...why the he*l is he taking them for an entrance exam and letting them borrow our cloths?" Kyo demanded.

"Because they're living here now," Yuki explained," They're orphans and new to the area." Shigure choose then to come back onto the porch. He tossed me and Kimi some cloths- I noticed mine looked like they belonged to Kyo, and Kimi's looked like they belonged to Yuki.

"You can wear those until you get some more to wear," Shigure told us.

"Thank you Shigure-san," I say, and then ask," Where might we be able to change?"

"There's a bathroom, right down there," Shigure said, pointing down the hall.

"Ladies first," I say to Kimi, and she smiles; then heads off in the direction Shigure pointed.

"We should get going," Yuki says, and Tohru nods; so they along with Kyo take off toward the school. I wonder when Tohru will happen to fall into one of them and expose their secret- that way Kimi and I won't have to pretend like we don't know. Its only going to be a matter of time, I know that much is certain. Shigure heads off into the house, and I stand there, thinking.

"_I wonder if anyone realizes where gone_," I think to myself, and then I hit my self on the forehead," _What about Blue_Rose? I hope she doesn't think I'm ignoring her when I don't reply back. Oh man- this is bad…really bad."_

"Ok, your turn," Kimi's voice snaps me out of my panic train of thoughts. I blink and then fully see how she looks. She looked really beautiful in Yuki's style of clothing, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Is everything alright?" Kimi asked, and I shook my head, clearing my head.

"Yeah," I nodded," You look amazing K…Emiko." She looked confused at first, and then remembered that was the name that I had told them was hers. She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. Then I walked to the bathroom and change into the cloths that Shigure had given me. I fit pretty well in Kyo's cloths- and they were pretty comfortable. Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Kimi look at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing," she said quickly, looking down at the ground.

"Well don't you two look lovely," Shigure said, and I looked up at him. He had changed into a suit, and was ready to go.

"Question- how are we going to get to the school?" I asked him- knowing full well he had no driver's license.

"I hope you two have no problem with walking," Shigure said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, of course not," Kimi smiled, and Shigure was thrilled.

"Alright- let's go!" Shigure exclaimed, and took of down the path; I followed with Kimi right beside me.

"We need to be careful- if they find out we're not who we say we are, we're in deep trouble," I tell Kimi quietly, and she nods.

"We should use the codenames from now on," Kimi agreed quietly," And act like they would in the anime." I nodded this time, and we continued on, behind Shigure. Soon, we reached the school, and followed Shigure to the office to take our entrance exams.

--

"Looks like you will be in the same class as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo," Shigure told me, and then to Kimi he said," You'll be in the grade under them though."

"That's alright," Kimi smiled, and I could tell she was actually happy- though I couldn't think of why. We sat in the main room, at the table, discussing random things- just practically getting to know each other better. After a while, the others returned, and Yuki sat at the table with us.

"It seems as though Raiden will be in you class Yuki," Shigure told him, and Yuki- smiling- turned to me.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded; he continued," Well, if you need anything- let me know. I am on the student council so- I could be of great help."

"Thank you- I'll keep that in mind," I told Yuki smiling.

"What about you?" Tohru asked Kimi," What class are you in?"

"A year under you," Kimi answered.

"You'll be in Momiji's and Haru's class then," Yuki said," They are our family."

"Really?" Kimi said, sounding surprised," That's cool."

"Haru can be a bit of a handful at times, so be prepared," Yuki told her, smiling.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Kimi nodded, smiling.

"I'll go fix dinner," Tohru said, getting up from the table. I looked outside and noticed Kyo practicing his karate.

"Mind if I joined?" I asked him, and he looked at me incredulously.

"Do you know anything about karate?" Kyo asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea," I nodded, smiling.

"Fine- but don't come crying to me if you get hurt," Kyo said, and I got up, smiling.


End file.
